Improvement is desired in aides for training a basketball player to hit shots. In particular, when a basketball player is being guarded, the player must be able to take advantage of a moment when it is most opportune to take a shot and avoid the guarding attempts. This requires visual recognition of the moment and then quickness in taking the shot at that moment, in addition in accurate shot placement.
Also, when shooting free throws a player is not guarded. However, it has been observed to help with shooting efficiency for a player to develop a rhythm in taking the shot.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a basketball shooting aide configured to train a basketball player in recognizing an opportune moment to take a shot and to develop quickness in taking the shot. The aide also helps the player to develop accurate shooting habits in both guarded and unguarded situations.